pod_org_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lindsey's Jury Speech/@comment-30692190-20171030153132
Did you have something so solid with Jackson, Dylan or Johnny at that time that you didnt need something? Can you prove to me that you had more of a sure route to the end than Johnny did? Johnny on the other hand approached me for an alliance which I accepted after your rejection and he also was working with Dylan and Matt (2 jury votes he secured which he will be missing due to circumstances he couldnt control) so it appears that you have been blessed by a lot of luck considering how many abstentions you’ve had and lack of a social game. To clarify, I had solid information during pre-jury and early jury. I had connections to Matt, Ultra, Darius, Sam, Alice, Jack C. and a few others that I knew more than none and I was in a few alliances. To have a sure route to the end, I picked the correct moves during DE Week and Darius's HoH Week (which you can read in my response to Alice/Jack's question), hence setting up the stage for jury. And to make a point, I didn't have a lack of social - I wasn't nominated for most of pre-jury, but I will own up to it by saying I didn't socialize enough during jury late as I should've, as I mentioned in my speech, so I do apologize for that. I did have a good relationship with Johnny, and talked to Dylan a bit as well, whereas both weren't mad with me as a player. It was not my intent to say I had information in late jury, because I already knew how the jury weeks would play out to the end (there would be a different power shift each HoH week), except one part about Dylan cheating, which was out of my control becase he was my ideal F2 but he got expelled during F5. In every org, when such an event as this happens, unfortunately the show must go on and we must make use of what we have during that situation. And once again, to make an argument, I don't think I was blessed by luck as I was planning to take Dylan to F2, but he was expelled out of my control but I can understand why you'd think that. As I've written in my speech, while the game was ongoing during the jury, I had lacked the time to play in certain challenges (hence the abstains) and such so I had to compromise by using unorthodox strategical methods by giving out an odd perception of myself so I'd get taken to the end despite my horrible physical skills in this game. I don't recall rejecting your offer, however, I was willing to work with you if you had something to talk to me about the game, after I said about not paying attention to the game (at that point). At that time I was definitely not at my best social self as I always am in games and I do apologize again because we didn't have the best conversations together game-wise, so I would understand your game opinion of me. Thanks for the your speech and questions!